A Destiny Revealed
by ElfHoodLover
Summary: Oooooooohhhhh myyyy Goooood......I'VE UPDATED,AND IT IS FNISHED! so all you people need to read my storay,pleace...not a mary-sue,and it's my own original story...so..enjoy! AND REVIEW IT TOO!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Just for the record…..I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! realizes ppl are watching…but um…enjoy anyway!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: Old Friends  
  
It was a nice, cool morning in Mirkwood. 'Hmm, what to do today?' thought Marcie. She was a tall elf, with long dark wavy hair, dark brown eyes and striking features. She was taking a stroll throughout Mirkwood's beautiful forests, her home. She ran into one of her many elf friends, Megan. "Still wandering around, curly Q?" Megan asked her jokingly. "It's almost time for lunch. Will you be joining us, or are you going to skip it like you have been for the past week?" she said seriously. "You always act like you're in a daze or thinking hard about something. Are you OK?" "Yes, I'm fine," Marcie replied. But she really wasn't. For the past couple of months, she kept thinking about…something, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She knew it was someone, her keen elf sense told her it was a special someone who would make her feel loved and appreciated, which for some reason, she hadn't felt lately. Now for Marcie, this was highly unusual, because she was very full of spirit and self-confidence. But she knew this person would change her. But who could it be?  
  
"I'll catch you later, Meg. I'm gonna skip lunch today," Marcie said. "Whoa, what a surprise," Megan replied. "Talk to you later then." And with that she walked off, leaving Marcie alone to her thoughts.  
  
But suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a strange rustling near a bush. Startled, she grabbed her sword, which she always kept with her, if not her bow and arrow. "Who's there?" she asked reluctantly. Suddenly, a tall figure jumped out of the bushes with a great yell. It was a girl, who appeared to be dressed more ruggedly than Marcie, who wore a long green dress. Marcie and the girl both drew their swords and started to fight. The girl wore a hood, so she couldn't tell who it was. Even though Marcie was quite good with a sword, this girl was way better. Marcie had finally struck the girl down, or so she thought. Before she could put her sword away, the girl swung her leg around, tripping Marcie and making her fall flat on her back. "Ha!" cried the girl, withdrawing her hood. "I got you again!" "Colby! I didn't even recognize you! Sheesh!" cried Marcie. "Wow, I like the hood. Nice touch." "You think so?", replied Colby. "I think so too. It makes me look mysterious." "Well you sure fooled me!" laughed Marcie as she hugged her old friend. Actually, Colby was quite young, but was one of Marcie's old friends. She was a ranger who had shoulder-chin length hair. She wore dark articles of clothing, along with a dark cape. She was very different from Marcie, but they had taught each other many things, which was one of the reasons they were such good friends. Colby was really into dark, rugged clothes, while Marcie was into light colors and "girly" clothes as Colby called them. Colby taught Marcie how to swordfight while Marcie taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow. Both were very skilled with both weapons. "That's the third time this week that I've beat you! You seem so distracted, are you OK?" Colby asked. "Sure, of course I'm OK! Why shouldn't I be?" replied Marcie. "OK, just checking…well, are you busy? I wanted to know if you would like to come by and hang out some. Or would you rather manicure your nails?" Colby jokingly asked. "Haha, no I'm not busy, I'd love to come over. Let's go you filthy ranger!" And with that she ran off giving herself a head start, while Colby ran behind her cursing and yelling, "Hey no fair! Hey! Wait!" 


	2. At the House of Ranger Colby

1.1 Chapter 2: At the House of Ranger Colby  
  
Amazingly, Colby and Marcie both grabbed the door handle at the same time. "Ha! Another tie!" cried Colby. "Wow, you're almost as fast as me!" joked Marcie. "Oh shutup," laughed Colby as they walked into Colby's small, but comfy, house. "So, what's on your mind, Marc? Go ahead and tell Colby what's up," Colby said. "Well, I don't know," Marcie said as she sat in a nearby chair, "I've been having this sixth sense about meeting someone who would change me. Not like, totally completely change me, but like, someone who would love me and actually appreciate me. I mean, I've met a lot of other elf guys before, but they've all flopped. I need a good guy, ya know?" said Marcie. "Oh but Marcie, I appreciate you!" said Colby as she threw her arms up as if to hug her. "Haha, sorry Colby, not you…" "But I love you!" yelled Colby with a laugh. "Oh gosh," said Marcie, who couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Sssh, quiet!" said Colby as she suddenly grew silent. "Did you hear that?" said Colby as she looked out her small window. "Sssh, come on." "But wait! I don't have my bow and arrow!" said Marcie, who along with Colby was now whispering. "You can use mine, now come on!" said Colby. Marcie ran and grabbed Colby's bow along with some arrows. Colby slowly opened the door, peeked around both corners, then carefully stepped outside. Once she saw that it was safe, she motioned for Marcie to come on out. Marcie jumped out of the door, bow up, arrow locked. "Are you sure you heard something?" Marcie asked her. "Positive," replied Colby. Suddenly, two figures jumped out from behind a tree. 


	3. Strangers in the Woods

1 Chapter 3: Strangers in the Woods  
  
One of the figures gave a yell as he ran out with his sword. He wore a hood which almost completely covered his face. He wore rugged clothes, very similar to Colby's. The other, Marcie sensed, was an elf. And she was right. He had long, blonde hair, wore a long cloak, and had a bow and arrow. The man with the hood charged at Colby, who immediately engaged in fighting. The elf and Marcie both shot their arrows at the same time, but both dodged each others arrows just in time.  
  
Marcie noticed that the elf had two swords strapped to his back. She quickly jumped and retrieved one of them. But this elf's senses were also very keen, for as soon as she turned to face him, he had his sword drawn, pointed right at her throat. She quickly used her sword to knock his away and they too began to fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Colby and the hooded figure were still fighting. 'Damn, he's good' thought Colby. Finally, she had him pinned against a tree. Breathing hard, she asked him, "Had enough?" "Not yet," he replied, pushing her into another tree. "OW! Marcie! Help!" Marcie had been fighting still with the elf, who was also very good at swordsmanship. Seeing that Colby was in trouble, she knocked down the elf, ran up behind the hooded figure and hit him on the head with a stray branch. As he fell to the ground, Colby yelled, "Behind you!" At this, Marcie turned and hit the elf with the branch, who was coming up behind her, causing him to fall to the ground too. They had been fighting so much that neither girl noticed how amazingly good-looking both men were. "Uh-oh..," said Colby as she pulled back the man's hood. "What is it?" asked Marcie as she was inspecting the elf, whom she had knocked out cold. "Ummm…I don't know, I just have a bad feeling that we shouldn't have done this. Still inspecting the elf, she said "Well we didn't have a choice, they came at us first! It was self-defense!" cried Marcie. "I know but…uh-oh, this one's waking up," said Colby, pointing to the man. He was tall, had the same length of hair as Colby, only darker. "Let's get them both inside. Here, help me with him," said Colby as she lifted the man up. Marcie ran over to help her. "BUT I LOVE YOU!" the man cried out. "I think I liked him better knocked out," Colby told Marcie as they helped him into the house. 


	4. Questions and Answers: Part 1

1 Chapter 4: Questions and Answers: Part 1  
  
  
  
After they laid the man down on Colby's bed (who still kept talking about love and someone named Arwen), they put the elf in another room. Since there were no other rooms, they had to lay him on the table in Colby's kitchen. "Colby," Marcie asked while she watched her tend to the man's wounds. "How did you know that it was a bad idea to hurt these two?" she asked. "Um, I didn't…. I just kinda, sensed it, uhh….nevermind," she said suddenly. "Wait a minute!" Marcie said. "Are you saying that…you don't mean…" Colby slowly turned to face her. "Yah….I've um…kinda been having the same feelings or, senses as you…I think.." she said. Marcie's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "But, why didn't you tell me anything?" Marcie asked. "What, and have you think that I was some sort of cupcake?!" Colby cried. "Ha!" she said as she walked out of the room.  
  
'Oook then,' Marcie thought, 'Colby and I having the same kind of strange sense…weird!' A sudden moan from the kitchen disrupted her thoughts. "Oh, Marcie, your prince is calling! And hurry up! He's getting blood on the table!" Colby called out from the kitchen. Marcie made her way into the kitchen and, having never really noticed before, admired the elf's long blonde hair, which was pulled halfway back in a braid with a braid on either side above his pointy ears. Just the sight of him made her open her mouth and gawk at him. "Well, are you gonna help him, or just admire him from afar?" asked Colby, handing her a damp rag. "Umm..yah, yah of course," said Marcie, taking the rag from her and walking towards the elf. "He says his name is Legolas and what a surprise, he's from Mirkwood," said Colby. Marcie was nodding at everything Colby said, pretending to pay close attention while secretly admiring the elf's good looks. "Now he's got a wound on one of his shoulders, so you'll have to take his tunic off," said Colby. At this Marcie stopped nodding and stared at Colby. 


	5. Legolas the Elf

1.1 Chapter 5: Legolas the Elf  
  
"Wha…What??" said Marcie. "Are you serious?! Take off his tunic?!" "Who's gonna take off my tunic?" replied a very hazy Legolas. "Why, Marcie here is, my fair Legolas. Apparently you have a small wound on your shoulder that needs tending to. So, have fun!" said Colby, and with that she walked out.  
  
Legolas tried to sit up, but since his shoulder was hurt, he winced with pain. "Oh don't trouble yourself. Lie back down," said Marcie. She found some aloe lotion and put some on the rag. Then, she carefully set it on the wound in which Legolas suddenly jerked in pain. "Ow!" said Legolas, "be careful." "Oh it doesn't hurt that much, now take it like a man!" said Marcie, as she forcefully made him lie back down. There was a moment of silence while Marcie treated his wound. "So, who are you?" he finally asked, staring contently at Marcie, for the first time seriously taking notice of her beautiful wavy hair, her deep brown eyes, her comforting smile. "I should be asking you the same question," said Marcie, disrupting his thoughts. "My true name is Amorfiwiel, but I am called Marcie because that is my name translated into "human" language." 'Human language,' he thought, 'but isn't she…' Then he noticed. She had pointy ears too! She was an elf! "I live in King Thranduil's palace.. I am one of the servants there," she continued, while all the while a tunic-less Legolas lay listening as she gently helped heal his wound. 'Wow, I guess I never noticed her before…gosh she's beautiful,' thought Legolas. "So, just who might you be?" she asked him gravely. "Also, why did you attack my friend and I?" she said raising one eyebrow. "Well," he started and sat up, to which Marcie couldn't help but notice his nice, strong figure. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood." Marcie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. He continued with, "My friend Aragorn and I were talking of um…past events, when we noticed a home we had never seen before. We thought you were intruders, so we attacked." Marcie had been backing up and was now against the wall. "Does that answer your question?" She had her hand over her mouth, only imagining what was to happen to her for hurting the Prince. 


	6. Questions and Answers: Part 2

Chapter 6: Questions and Answers: Part 2  
  
"Pri…Prince Legolas why, I didn't even recognize you, I…oh my…" she gulped as she bowed down low. He laughed as he observed this. "'Tis alright, Lady Marcie, no harm will be done to you," he said as if reading her mind. "Please, call me Marcie, Prince Legolas," she said as she stood to continue bandaging his wound. "I will, only if you call me Legolas," he said with a smirk. "Very well," she said, and she jokingly added, "Now lie back down before I wound you again!"  
  
Meanwhile, Colby was still attending to Aragorn's wounds, which included the nasty bump from Marcie's branch. He had finally come to his senses and they were making good conversation. "So, let me get this straight," Colby said, "you're a King, heir to the Throne of Gondor, Isildur's heir?" "Yes, that is correct," replied Aragorn. "Ooooh boy," said Colby, and she laughed as she said, "Marcie really got you good with that branch." "But it's true!" cried Aragorn. "Yah, I'll believe that when..when, I meet the Prince of Mirkwood. Ha!" she said as she tended his head wound. As she did so, Strider couldn't help but notice her features like her hair, her eyes, her smile, and how she seemed way more prettier than Arwen. Everything about her had a certain "glow" to it. Oh, Arwen, how he dreamed of her. But he smiled thankfully, glad now that he hadn't married her for it would have never worked out. "So you say your name is Strider, eh?" asked Colby. "Yes, Strider, Aragorn, Estel, I have many names," said he. "And cool, you wear a hood too. I am such a trendsetter," she said with a laugh. "Yes, the hood is to keep my identity a secret," he said. "Yah, I'm sure," she said. "Well then, you get some rest now. I'll check on you later." She got up and quietly shut the door, leaving him to his dreams and thoughts…which were mainly about her. 


	7. Dreams

1 Chapter 7: Dreams  
  
All through the night, and through some of the next day, Legolas and Aragorn (who really preferred to be called Strider) kept dreaming about the two beautiful women they had just met. Legolas lay awake, thinking about Marcie and how she seemed way cooler (and cuter) than any other elf he had met. Everyone else treated him highly because he was a prince, but the way she treated him was just plain, well….funny. Meanwhile, Strider kept dreaming of Colby, and how cool she seemed. Not like Arwen, who seemed so dainty and fragile. Colby was easy to get along with, plus she could fight better than most rangers. Marcie decided to stay the night at Colby's to help take care of the two men. When Legolas awoke, the sun was shining through the window. He sat up, to which he noticed his shoulder was feeling much better. He was still tunic-less, but he didn't care that much anymore. He looked over to his right, in which he noticed, Marcie was asleep on a chair, her head resting on one arm. 'So it wasn't a dream,' he thought. Then, for some unknown reason, as he looked her over, he felt as if he had known this girl all along. 'That's impossible,' he thought. 'I've only just met her.' He got off the table, searching for his clothes and his weapons. He would wake Aragorn and then they would be on their way. He found his weapons and Aragorns by the door. Now, if only he could find his tunic. He looked around the kitchen when finally, to his surprise he found that it was clutched tightly in Marcie's hand on her lap. 'Uh-oh, now what?' he thought. "I guess I'll just um…get it back," he said to himself. He put his hand out, but quickly put it back. He actually felt nervous about touching her. 'This is crazy,' he thought. He'd never really felt this way about anyone before, even though he had met a lot of princesses from all over Middle-Earth. He had liked some of them, but not so much as Marcie. He touched her hand lightly, feeling how soft it was. He almost had it when she slowly and gently slipped her hand into his, and slowly opened her eyes. 


	8. A First Encounter

1 Chapter 8: A First Encounter  
  
As she slept, Marcie couldn't stop dreaming of Legolas. His beautiful blue eyes, his golden hair, his wonderful smile, it was all so enticing. When she awoke, she was staring into those blue eyes of his. It was a wonderful thing to wake up to. He warmly smiled and she smiled back. "Oh…hi," she said. "Are you feeling better?" "Oh, uh…yes, much better. Thank you," he replied. As he spoke, she couldn't help but to look him over. He was very muscular, his arms and chest perfectly defined. He also had a nice tan. As she quickly looked him over, she moved her hand, and suddenly noticed that she was holding his hand! She looked at her hand and then up at his face. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, and quickly withdrew her hand from his. "I'm soo sorry," she said as she looked away. He put his hand by his side as he said, "It's ok. You have a very nice touch." As he said this, he placed his hand on top of hers. "I don't mind." As she looked into his eyes, he gave her his charming smile. "O…ok," she said nervously smiling at him. "Your hand's a little cold. Do you feel alright?" he asked. As he said this, he placed his hand on her forehead. 'Wow, he feels so warm,' she thought. She closed her eyes and then realized she was breathing quite loudly. "I, um….yah, I'm fine," she replied a bit shakily. No other "elf" she had been with had such an enchanting touch. It was as if his power was seeping into her. "Hmm, alright," he said, withdrawing both hands. 'Darn!' she thought. "Um…would, would you like some food or something before you go?" she asked him. "Yes, I'd like that," he said. "Now, can I please have my tunic back?" he asked, once again giving her his "charming" smile. 


	9. Strider the Ranger

1 Chapter 9: Strider the Ranger  
  
As Marcie prepared some food for Legolas and Strider, Colby came in and gave a big yawn. "Aah, good morning everyone," she said. Noticing that Legolas was tunic-less and quite close to Marcie, she said, "We-he- hell, now! Gettin' frisky now, eh?" With that she hit him on the shoulder. He gave her a sly smile and then turned away. Marcie, who had suddenly turned bright red, said, "Nooo, Colby. Say, is Strider awake yet?" "No, I was just about to go and wake him," said Colby. She paused and then said, "I'm telling you, he's a crazy one. I think you hit him good with that branch, Marc. He keeps talking about how he's the King of Gondor. Crazy, right?" She laughed as she walked out of the room. Legolas and Marcie looked at each other, and both at the same time said, "If only she knew."  
  
Colby quietly opened the door to Strider's room. He was fast asleep, dreaming (although she didn't know it) of Colby. She set a plate of food down on the table next to his bed. She sat in a chair close to the bed and observed the way he slept.  
  
'Man, why couldn't I have gotten him to take off his shirt…hmmm, ya know, I didn't really check to see if he had any wounds on his shoulder or chest. Maybe I should, just to be safe,' Colby thought to herself. Just as she started to unbutton his shirt, he awoke with a start. She suddenly froze with embarrassment. "I, uh," Colby said nervously. Strider partially sat up and said, "Um, just what were you trying or, "planning" on doing?" Colby, still holding his shirt, said, "I was uh…checking to make sure you didn't have any…ya know, shoulder injuries or anything." She was now at perfect eye level with him and was staring deeply into his eyes. "Well, see anything wrong?" he asked playfully, sensing that that wasn't the real reason she was unbuttoning his shirt. Colby opened his shirt alittle more and said, "No, you're perfectly fine." She closed his shirt with a big grin on her face. "Well, that's good to know," said Strider. He paused for a moment then said, "I never got the chance to thank you for showing my friend and I such gracious hospitality. It was very kind of you." He gently smiled as Colby said, "Oh no problem. I mean, after all, Marcie and I really kicked your butts yesterday!" She began to laugh, but seeing that he didn't get it, she automatically stopped. "Um, yah….well, are you hungry?" she asked. "Marcie has prepared some wonderful food for you and your friend, so eat up!" Then she stood and left the room, telling herself that she had to talk to him more, and be more nicer! 


	10. Colby's Discovery

1 Chapter 10: Colby's Discovery  
  
"Do you think we should tell her?" Marcie asked Legolas quietly. "Yes, it would be wise to," he replied. "Very well," said Marcie, when suddenly Colby walked in. "Hey Marc, can I talk to you for a minute?" Colby asked. "Sure. I'll be right back," she said as she turned from Legolas to the door. Colby pulled Marcie into the next room and asked, "So, who's your guy? What does he do?" "Umm, well…" Marcie replied. "Oh come on Marcie! It can't be that bad! It's not like he's the Prince of Mirkwood or anything. Ha!" Colby suddenly burst into laughter after she said this. "Heheh, yah, well actually, I was just about to tell you that, because he IS the Prince of Mirkwood," said Marcie. Colby suddenly stopped laughing. "Oh, heh, come on now Marc, you can't be.." said Colby. But the look on Marcie's face said it all. "Oh my gosh," Colby said. "You're not joking." Marcie slowly nodded. "But, wait a minute," said Colby, "that means that…Strider, really is who he says he is?" Legolas had just walked in, and he said, "Yes, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the Throne of Man." "Whoa, where have I heard that before?" Colby said. 


	11. A Great Idea

1 Chapter 11: A Great Idea  
  
"Well, we really should be on our way now," said Legolas, who now had his tunic on. "Oh wait! Umm…are you sure you don't want to stay alittle longer?" Marcie asked, suddenly taking him by the hand. "Umm…," he said as he looked down at their joined hands and then up at her, "could I uh…is their somewhere where I could take a bath?" Marcie suddenly looked at Colby, who just shrugged her shoulders, then back at Legolas. Suddenly, it hit her. "You can come back to my place!" she cried, releasing her hand from his. "I, uh..I have a bath at my place," she said with a grin. "Oh, uh…yah! Marcie does have a bath at her place! You could go there!" Colby said, thinking about how she wanted to be alone with Strider. "Very well then," Legolas said. "Lady Marcie, please take me back to your um.."place". "With pleasure," she said. As Legolas walked in front of her, Marcie turned to face Colby and said with a wink, "I'll catch you later, ok?" "Have fun you two!" Colby called out, and with that they both walked off into the woods together.  
  
  
  
Ok folks! Now go go go and review! Let me know if you'd like me to continue it,ok? Muchos Gracias… 


	12. Trouble in the Palace

1 Chapter 12: Trouble in the Palace  
  
Everyone in King Thraindul's palace had been very worried that something bad had happened to Prince Legolas. He had been missing for a whole day. No one had seen him or where he went, so they decided if he didn't come home in two days, they would send out a search party. The beautiful Princess Leandra of Drywood stood on the palace steps, ready to enter. She turned to her evil servant, Mary, and said, "Muawhaha, all is going according to plan. Once King Thraindul and my father speak, he will realize what a good family my father has. And since the King is looking for a bride for his gorgeous son Legolas, he will be sure to pick me! And then I will become Queen and rule ALL of Mirkwood! Muawhahahaha!" she laughed in an evil tone. "Haha, a brilliant plan indeed, Princess!" said Mary. "Yes I know," replied Leandra. "Now come, the King awaits our arrival. How easy it is then. Brouhaha!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Marcie and Legolas were still walking through the woods. They talked of many things, like their favorite colors, their favorite foods, their hobbies. Surprisingly, they had a lot in common. Marcie had been working in the King's palace ever since she was a little girl. She had always admired Prince Legolas. In fact, she briefly remembered them playing together as children. At least, she thought it was him. She smiled as these memories came back to her. Finally, they came to a small village. It was full of about five or six little huts, each with a small chimney with little puffs of smoke coming out of them. There were other people doing things outside, like cooking or cleaning clothes. Servants of his, Legolas guessed. As they saw him and Marcie approach, they all stopped what they were doing and bowed down low. They finally stopped at one of the houses and walked inside. An old woman was bustling around in the kitchen. Pots and pans were clanging. "Ooh Marcie dear, is that you?" Marcie looked at Legolas, slightly embarrassed, then back towards the kitchen as she said, "Yes, grandma, it's me." A small, plump little woman suddenly appeared in the doorway. "And who's your fri…oh my!" she gasped. "Prince Legolas!" she quickly bowed then said, "Why, what brings you to our humble home?" Marcie quickly looked at Legolas, then back at her grandmother and said, "Well uh, grandma, Prince Legolas is here to use our bath." She gave him a small nudge, to which he said, "Um, yes, well the palace one you see, um…doesn't work." Marcie, suddenly catching on added, "Yes! It doesn't work! Soo we'll best be on our way now bye grandma!" Marcie said as she took Legolas's hand and led him out the back door. "Oh well, bye bye, dearies!" her grandma cried as they hurriedly rushed out. 


	13. Lego's Bath

1.1 Chapter 13: Lego's Bath  
  
Marcie and Legolas walked through the backyard to a small pond with a little waterfall. When they got there, they realized that they had forgotten a towel. "Uh-oh, I guess you need a towel, huh?" Marcie asked. "Uh..heh, yah I guess that'd be good," Legolas said with a smile. "Well you go ahead and jump right in!" Marcie said, "and I'll go get you a towel." As she turned and made her way back, she looked over her shoulder and saw Legolas undressing. 'No, I shouldn't look,' Marcie thought, 'it would be rude.' She got a towel and walked back to the pond. She walked to a nearby branch and laid it over. "Here you go," she said. She could hardly move when she saw him in the water. He looked so gorgeous, she just wanted to jump right in with him! "Is something wrong?" he asked, bringing her back to reality. "Oh um, no, not at all," said Marcie, slightly embarrassed. "Um, I'll be going now," Marcie quickly said as she walked off. Once he wasn't looking, she ran and hid behind a bush. 'Hmm, he seems really nice…but how to get in there with him,' she thought. She suddenly gasped and said, "I've got it!" She took a peek and saw him slip underwater. She got up and pretended to walk towards him. Picking a good place to jump/fall, she said, "Oh Lego...AAAH!" and jumped (actually, pretended to fall) into the pond just as he came up. She came to the surface and cried, "Help me Legolas, help me!" and then went back under. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt him wrap his arms around her waist. 'Yes, it worked!' she thought as she felt him pull her to the surface. As she felt the air when they came up, she leaned her head on his shoulder, coughing and pretending to have "passed out". As he laid her on the shore, he said, "Don't move," to which he jumped out, wrapped the towel around his waist and ran back to her. "Amorfiwiel, are you ok?" he asked. "Amorfiwiel, wake up." He gently patted her cheek and shook her gently. As he gently stroked her forehead, she thought, 'Why is he calling me by my real name and not Marcie like everyone else? Hmmm…oh well, I'll just see what else he does.' Legolas was now holding her hand. Since the water was quite cold and she had a heavy dress on, she felt cold too. She unintentionally started to shiver. "Oh no, she's probably cold," Legolas said to himself out loud. "What to do to keep her warm….I know, body heat!" he said out loud. Legolas climbed on top of her (to which Marcie was silently praising the heavens) and was just about to remove his towel , when a voice said, "Whoa now, I can see I came at a bad time!" Marcie and Legolas both turned to look at Colby. "You know Legolas, it might work a little better if she was awake." Legolas looked down at Marcie so fast that she didn't even have time to close her eyes again. "Oh, um…cough cough cough," said Marcie, pretending her best to look like she had just woken up. "Amorfiwiel, you're alright!" Legolas said as he helped her sit up. "Yes, my dear Legolas, and you saved me!" she said as she stood. "Will you be alright? Can you make it back to the house?" he asked, his face full of concern. "Well, I'm not sure," she said as she took a step and pretended to stumble. Of course, Legolas was right there to catch her. "Whoa, I think you should carry her back," Colby said. "You're right," he said as he lifted her up. As she put her arms around his neck, she leaned her head onto his shoulder and thought, 'Man, he is strong! And ooo, he smells good too!' As she looked back, she saw Colby and made a face at her, in which Colby guessed that she had come at a bad time. At this, Colby just laughed. 


	14. After the Bath

1 Chapter 14: After the Bath  
  
While the three of them walked back to Marcie's hut, Marcie wandered what Colby had done with Strider. She soon found out when they walked through the door. He was sitting at the kitchen table talking to her grandma! When her grandma saw Legolas carrying Marcie, she gasped and said, "Oh my goodness! What happened?" As Legolas laid her on the bed, he said, "She fell into the pond with me. She nearly drowned, but I pulled her out." Marcie kind of smiled at his boasting, then quickly stopped when she realized she was still pretending. "Oh yah, I'm a witness! I saw it all!" cried Colby. "Here, take care of her while I go get my clothes," said Legolas with his towel still on, and he walked out the door. Suddenly, Colby said, "Um, hey! Why don't you two go find some herbs for some tea for Marcie. I'll stay and take care of her. You can take your time, we'll be just fine." She gave them a quick smile and then quickly escorted them out of the door. As she slammed it shut, she quickly turned to face Marcie and said, "Marcie, you little faker! I can't believe you did that!" Marcie opened her eyes, looked up at Colby, then got off the bed and laughed. "Marcie, I just have one thing to say to you…BRILLIANT!" Colby said with a laugh. "I know!" cried Marcie. "So, do tell me Colby, what happened with you and Strider?" Colby pulled a chair up to her bed and said, "Well, we got to talking again. I apologized for you know, making fun of him. And he accepted, of course. He really is an interesting guy, and I think I um….love him," Colby said, suddenly turning red. Marcie gasped and said, "Aww, really?! That's great!" Colby was blushing like crazy. "You don't think I'm some sort of cupcake now, do you?" she asked. "Not at all!" exclaimed Marcie. "I think it's great!" Colby looked out the window, then quickly turned back and said, "Oh no! They're all coming back! Quick, sit on the bed!" Marcie jumped just as the door opened, to which all three of them came back into the hut. Legolas was ahead of all of them, his tunic wide open. Marcie had been sitting Indian-style on the bed. When she saw him, she just felt like jumping into his arms!  
  
"Amorfiwiel, you're awake! Are you feeling better?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed and grasping her hand. "Oh yes, I'm fine my dear Legolas! And I have you to thank! You saved me!" she said. When she said this, she threw her arms around him, pulling him to her. Instantly, he put his arms around her waist. Words could not describe how she felt. It was breathtaking. His body was so warm, she could just about die! And even though she didn't know it, Legolas felt the same way. She couldn't believe she had worked up enough courage to even speak to him. As Marcie pulled back, she stared at him and gently smiled at him. He smiled back. Suddenly, they both drew near again, as if to kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, Colby suddenly gave a loud, "Uh-UM!" Suddenly realizing that there were other people in the room, they quickly drew apart. Still holding hands, Marcie looked down and said, "Maybe we should take you back now." As she looked up at him, it looked as though he didn't want to leave. Although he didn't show it, he was deeply disappointed. "You're right, my father is probably worried," he said. "I'll go back with you," she said. Suddenly, Legolas had an idea. 'Heheheh, I'll just wait till we're alone,' he thought, grinning to himself, and with that they set out back to the palace. 


	15. A First Kiss

Chapter 15: A First Kiss  
  
Marcie and Legolas walked back to the palace almost in complete silence. Once in a while one of them would make a comment about things, and the other would just nod or agree. "Hmm, I wonder why he isn't talking very much," thought Marcie. "Did I do something wrong?" Finally, they reached the outskirts of the palace. "Well, here we are," said Marcie. Legolas nodded, cleared his throat and said, "Well um, thank you for walking back with me, Amor..I mean, Marcie." As he turned to walk away, Marcie said, "Legolas!" He turned around, to which Marcie said, "Um…why do you always call me Amorfiwiel?" He gave her a funny look and said, "Well that is your name, is it not?" Slightly embarrassed, she replied, "Well, it is, but…you don't call me Marcie like everyone else. I just wanted to know why." There was a brief pause, then Legolas said, "It is such a beautiful name, that's why. And well, Marcie is a nice name and all, but I like your elfish name better. Besides, you are an elf!" At that he gave her his warmest smile ever, and at that moment, Marcie couldn't contain herself anymore, and neither could Legolas. The force was too strong on either side. Marcie ran up to him, nearly pouncing on him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first taken aback by surprise, Legolas placed both of his hands on her face, but then kissed back in return. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world for Marcie. She could have died right then and there. Just then, Marcie felt something solid against her back. She opened her eyes and realized that he had backed her into a tree! 'Whoa, slow down there Legol… wait a minute, what am I thinking?!' she thought, and continued kissing him. His kisses were becoming more and more passionate, and he simply couldn't keep his hands off of her. As this went on, a small figure was watching from behind a bush. It was Mary, Princess Leandra's evil servant. "Oh no, Prince Legolas is with another woman. I must tell Leandra!" she said. Just as quietly as she had come, she ran back to the palace. She found Princess Leandra in her room, brushing her hair. "Princess Leandra, Princess Leandra!" Mary cried. "Mary, what is it?" she asked, putting down her brush. "It's…it's…", she said, out of breath. "It's what? What is it?!" cried Leandra. "It's Prince Legolas! He was with another woman! And, and….they were kissing!" Leandra placed her hand over her heart and gasped. "Mary, you must take me to where you saw them, right away!" And with that they ran out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Marcie and Legolas were still going at it, both of their hair and clothes rightly messed up, when Marcie suddenly broke his kiss. "Legolas," she said, panting for air, trying to get the elf to stop kissing her. "Yes my love, what is it?" he asked, kissing her on her neck and cheek. "Legolas, we really should stop, I don't think…..oh, nevermind!" she cried and continued kissing him. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. They quickly stopped and looked towards it. "Maybe we um, should stop," he said, backing away and fixing his hair and clothes. Marcie, who was doing the same, said, "Yes, it would be wise if you went back now, you father will probably be worried." Marcie was still leaning against the tree. She had to catch her breath after what just happened. "Well then, I guess I'll um…see you later then…" He walked up and gave her a kiss, then another, and another till they were back in the same situation. "No go, please," she said with a laugh. "Alright alright!" he cried. "Good bye, my love," He paused, looked at her and smiled, and then walked off. Still breathing rather hard and fast, Marcie said to herself, "I can't believe that just happened! Oh my gosh, I have to tell Colby!" she said with a laugh. She got up and started to walk back towards the hut. Slowly and carefully, Mary and Leandra rose up from the bushes. Leandra had a look of hatred and evil on her face. "So what you said was true, Mary," she said. Mary slowly looked at her and said, "Yes princess…what shall we do now?" Leandra, her gaze still fixed on where Marcie and Legolas were, said, "We wait…then, we strike! And I think I know just how to do it." She slowly gave an evil smile and said, "Come, we go back to the palace, there is to be held an important supper tonight, and I'm sure the prince will be there." Before they left, Mary asked, "Princess, did you know who that girl was?" "No," she replied, "but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." 


	16. An Important Supper

Chapter 16: An Important Supper  
  
Legolas had been unaware of his father arranging a marriage for him. He found out later that night at the feast. Leandra was right, Legolas was there. And Marcie was too. Since she was a servant, she would be serving that night. As Legolas and his father entered the room, everyone bowed, to which the king said, "Sit and enjoy yourselves, my friends! A most hearty welcome!" Everyone clapped, then once the applause died down, they sat. "Legolas, it is good to have you home," the king said to Legolas as they brought out the first course of dinner. Of course, Marcie was the one to serve Legolas and the king. Legolas and Marcie couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, and Leandra noticed this, especially since she was sitting right next to Legolas. After they had finished their third course, the king stood up to propose a toast. "To my son Legolas, and to his new wife Leandra and her family, who I have chosen to marry him." Leandra gave everyone an I'm-better-than-you type smile, but both Legolas and Marcie had looks of horror on their face. "Father, what do you mean?" Legolas asked his father as he pulled him to sit down. "Why you're to be married, my son. I have spoken with Leandra and her family, and they seem like such good people, it would be wise if you two were to marry. She is of royalty, anyway." As the king spoke of Leandra he gestured towards her and her family, which included her mother, father, sister and three brothers. Legolas could feel his heart sink. He didn't want to marry her at all! She to him was not very pretty, very snobbish, and didn't smell too good. He looked at Marcie, who was standing against the wall, and could see a tear stream down her cheek. She quickly left the room. All the while Leandra was watching this, Leandra gave that evil smile of hers and thought, 'Perfect, now for step 2.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was to be married to a woman he didn't even know, and from her looks would not like. Seeing Marcie hurt made him feel hurt, too. Later that night, Marcie sat in her hut and cried and cried. Her grandma was right there, telling her that it was ok, and that it was best if the Prince was with his own kind. "I know, but grandma, I love him so much," she said through her tears. Her grandma placed her arm around her and kept telling her it would be ok.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas sat in his room, pondering what had just happened. He couldn't believe that he was to marry the evil Princess Leandra. He loved Marcie so much, and he only wanted to be with her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Marcie!" he cried, as he jumped up to answer the door. "Marcie, I was so worried, I love you so.." But as he stepped out of the room, he realized that it was Princess Leandra. "Oh um, Princess, I didn't know it was you." He backed into his room, to which Leandra followed him. "Yes, I could tell that you didn't.I heard you calling Marcie, one of the servants here, and you said something about love?" She raised one eyebrow as she said the word 'love'. "I um, well yes I was just um, calling her, just because I uh." Leandra suddenly interrupted him by saying, "You love her very much, don't you? It's alright, I wont tell your father," she said once she saw that he looked away. "Do you?" He took a deep breath, then said, "Princess Leandra, you are a very nice, um.woman and all, but I just can't marry you, I love Marcie too much." Leandra suddenly came up with her evil plan. "Well, that is fine, my dear Legolas, but you will get over her soon enough.it's too bad she doesn't feel the same way about you. Hmm," she said as she shrugged and started to walk off. "Wait a minute.doesn't feel the same way, what are you saying? Of course she does!" he replied. Leandra put on her saddest face, turned to him and said, "Oh, my dear Legolas, I'm afraid not. You see, after the feast, I went to go ask a favor of her. I overheard her talking to one of her friends, saying how she despised you and was glad that you were to be married, and she was crying because she was so happy." Legolas suddenly became furious and said, "No! That is a lie! Marcie and I love each other very much!" Leandra sighed and said, "My dear Legolas, you were blinded by love. Could you not see that she only loved you because you were a Prince, and could have given her anything she wanted?" Legolas's expression suddenly changed. "Oh my goodness, I.I think you're right.I mean, she kissed me so suddenly today, and we had only met two days ago!" "Yes I know, I-I mean.I see," replied the Princess. "I'm so sorry Legolas." Legolas now had a look of anger on his face. "No, you were right to tell me princess, thank you." As he said this, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now if you will excuse me, I must go at once to my father to tell him of this." As he walked out of the room, Leandra said to herself, "Yes! All is going according to plan! Soon, this kingdom shall be mine! Muawhahahah." And with that, she walked out of the room. 


	17. A Fatal Decision

Chapter 17: A Fatal Decision  
  
Colby had come over to Marcie's hut once she had learned of what had happened. Marcie had told her everything, and how she thought that Leandra was up to something. "Yah, I don't trust her either, she looks too suspicious," Colby said while Marcie dried her eyes. "But Marcie, you must stop crying, you have to realize that what's done is done." Marcie looked up and said, "I know, but I can't. Everytime I was with him I felt like he was the one, and I think that that's what my strange feelings have been telling me, that Legolas and I should be together, that it was our destiny that we fought Legolas and Strider and defeated them, and-and took care of them, and got to know them! Look how in love we are with them, Colby!" Colby had suddenly given Marcie a blank stare. "Oh my gosh Marcie, I-I think that you're right! Yes, you are right! We must stop this wedding from happening! I'm behind you all the way, Marcie!" Marcie, who was now crying and laughing at the same time, said, "Oh thank you Colby!" and gave her a hug. As they pulled away, Marcie said, "I really do think he's the one for me, Colby." Colby smiled and said, "I know, he is the one for you." Marcie smiled and they hugged each other once more. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Marcie gasped and cried, "Legolas!" She ran to answer the door. "Oh Legolas, I don't want you to marry that.." She stopped when she realized that it was Princess Leandra. "Oh! Princess Leandra! I'm sorry, I thought you were.." she said as she bowed down. "Prince Legolas?" said Leandra, raising one eyebrow. "Um.well I uh.Legolas!" she cried when she saw him appear in the doorway. He had an I-don't-give-a-crap-about-you look on his face. "Legolas?" she said once she saw his look. "What's the matter?" "Lady Marcie," he started, "you are to be brought forth before the king for having an affair with the Prince." She couldn't believe he was telling her this! "But Legolas, I..you love me too! Don't you?" Tears started to stream down her face (she was a very emotional person). Legolas looked away, and from where Colby was standing, she could tell he did not want this to happen. "I am afraid there is nothing I can do.You have betrayed me, and now you must pay for it," he said. "Guards, take her away!" Princess Leandra cried. Suddenly, two guards rushed in, grabbed Marcie by both arms, and escorted her out of her house. "No, you can't do this! I'm innocent!" Marcie cried as she was taken out. She kicked so violently that she kicked herself out of the guard's grip. Colby tried to stop the guards but they held her back also. Marcie ran up to Legolas, put her arms around him and said, "Legolas, you don't mean this! Don't you love me?" She looked up at him, still crying like crazy. He suddenly almost had a caring look. "I am sorry," he said as they pulled her away from him. He held his arms out once they took her, as if he didn't want to let go. "No!" Marcie cried as they almost had to pick her up and carry her off. Legolas let his arms hang by his side as he looked down. "Don't worry, my King," Leandra said with and evil look. "Remember, it is for the best," she said as she put her arm around his waist. "Yes,.for the best," he said. Colby still stood there in disbelief. "What are you doing?!" she cried. "Can't you see that she loved you?! What are you thinking??" Colby said, an angry tone in her voice. Colby started to walk up to Legolas but Leandra stopped her. "How dare you talk to the Prince like that? Away with you!" Leandra said as she pushed her away. Colby jumped back in total disbelief. Leandra took Legolas by the hand and together they walked back to the castle. 'I have to stop this from happening,' thought Colby, as she ran to go find Strider. 


	18. The Sentencing

Chapter 18: The Sentencing  
  
Colby found Strider back at her place. "Strider!" she called as she ran into her house. "Hey, where are you?!" she cried. "I'm right here," he said as he came out of the kitchen. "What's the matter?" Colby, who was panting and out of breath, said, "It's Marcie..they've captured her and are going to bring her before the king for having an affair with Legolas, but that can't be! You know that Legolas loves Marcie too much to do that, right?!" "Of course he does!" said Strider. "You're right, we have to go and stop this from happening!" As they walked out of her house, Colby said, "It's that Princess Leandra, I know it is, I could sense that something was up with her, like she was evil or something." Colby and Strider both had their swords at their sides, knowing that something bad could happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Back at the palace, everyone was bustling around, preparing for the trial of Marcie's affair with Legolas. The king had learned earlier that morning of what had happened. Leandra was a witness, claiming that she and her servant had seen them kissing very "passionately", as she called it, outside the castle grounds. When Prince Legolas was questioned, he told his father that Marcie had abruptly forced him to kiss her, and almost made him.well, you know. Marcie, who was sitting in a chair in the middle of a room while they questioned Legolas and Leandra, cried out, "No! That isn't true! I would never force him to do such a thing!" She began to cry.again. Legolas looked at her, but then looked away. It hurt him to see her in this agony. He knew in his heart that Marcie never would try that, but he didn't want to disappoint his father. So, after the questioning, the trial began. It was a typical trial, with the king as judge and a jury and blah blah blah. Leandra was called forth as a witness and told her story, then Legolas approached, and then Marcie had to go forth and tell her story. She told the king everything that had happened, right up to when they said good-bye. When asked if she forced the prince to kiss her, she looked at Legolas, then straightforward and said, "No.I kissed him because I thought he loved me." A tear streamed down her cheek as she closed her eyes and looked away. Legolas wanted to save her so bad, but then he thought about what Leandra had told him, so he reconsidered. After about five minutes, the king rose and said, "Amorfiwiel Rose, you are to be sentenced to be thrown into an orc cave five miles from here, in the Dark Woods. There, you shall be left there." he paused for a moment and then said, "to die." Marcie looked at the king, then at Legolas as the guards escorted her away. "No!" she cried. "Legolas, I love you! Don't you realize that? Leandra is just doing this to.." but her words were muffled because one of the guards had placed his hand over her mouth. Legolas rose and said, "Father, you cannot do this! She is no criminal!" The king yelled, "Silence! She was trying to seduce you, and you were too blind to see it! You were only blinded by her beauty and sweetness!" Legolas was so furious, he could say no more. He kept telling himself that Leandra was right. Marcie was to be sentenced the next morning 


	19. A Change of Plans

Chapter 19: A Change of Plans  
  
Marcie had to sit in a cold, dirty cell that night before she was to be sentenced. Most of the night, she cried. She sat against the wall and thought, 'How could he have done this? I thought he loved me..' Suddenly, her thoughts were disrupted by a "Psst! Marcie, up here!" Marcie looked up to see Colby at her cell window. "Colby!" Marcie cried. "I'm so glad you're here!" Marcie ran up to the window, but Colby put her finger to her mouth and said, "Sssh, I know you are. Listen, I've come up with a plan to get you out of this.sort of. But don't worry, you'll be saved." Marcie stopped crying and said, "Oh thank you Colby! Thank you!" "Ssssh, not so loud!" Colby said. "I have to go now, leave all the rest to me." And with that, she ran off towards the palace. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Legolas sat in his room on a chair by one of the big open windows. He couldn't stop thinking about Marcie, and how she was going to die. He wanted to do something, but he knew that the only reason she was in love with him was to get his money and his kingdom, that was all she wanted.right? Suddenly, he heard a noise. He looked up, and saw Colby standing before him. He stood up and said, "What are you doing here? I could have you arrested for this!" He was about to make his way for the door but Colby stopped him. "Oooh no you don't! Not until I talk to you." She pushed him down by the bed and told him to sit down. "Legolas, just what the heck do you think you're doing?! Why are you letting this happen to Marcie?? She loved you so much and what do you do? Accuse her of trying to seduce you? Now I know Marcie talked about doing that, but I know she never would! What is going on with you??" Colby cried. Legolas stared the other away the whole time she spoke to him. When Colby finished, he looked at her and said, "Because all she wanted was my money and my palace! She didn't love me, she loves my possessions!" Colby stared at him and said, "That is the biggest lie I have ever heard, who would tell you such a thing?" "Why, Princess Leandra! She said she spoke with Marcie after the feast two nights ago." "That's impossible!" cried Colby, "I was with her the entire time that whole night at her house, and not once did that stupid Princess Leandra come by! Legolas, can't you see she was lying to you the whole time??" Legolas wanted to die, he couldn't believe it. Colby was right, and he knew it. He knew that Marcie could have never said such a thing. By this time, it was morning. "Oh no!" cried Legolas. "It is morning, we have to stop them from killing Marcie! Come on, we have to go now!" he said, taking up his bow and arrow and running out of the door. "Right!" Colby said, and she jumped out the window, beating Legolas to the front of the castle. 


	20. The Orc Cave

Chapter 20: The Orc Cave  
  
"Please, no! I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!" Marcie's cries could almost be heard throughout the whole entire kingdom. The same two guards were taking her to the orc cave, along with the king following behind. No matter how much Marcie kicked and screamed, she couldn't free herself from their grip this time. Finally, they reached the cave. "No, no no no please!" she cried as they threw her in. "Amorfiwiel, you are going to die. Do you have any last words?" the king asked her. "Marcie, on her hands and knees, looked up at the king, crying, and said, "Yes.no matter what, I love Legolas, and always will." Suddenly, there was a growl from behind her. Then there were more growls. Marcie jumped up, looked behind her and realized that there were a ton of orcs behind her. She screamed and tried to run, but the guards pushed her back in. "Please, I'm innocent!" she cried. The orcs were so close, she could feel their hot breath on her. She screamed and tried to run, but one of them grabbed her around her waist. She screamed loudly, then began to pray that something would happen. She knew that this was the end. Suddenly, she heard an arrow hit the orc that was carrying her. Instantly, she and the orc fell to the ground. Then more orcs around her started to drop like flies! She could hear swords clanging and orcs falling, but didn't realize what was happening. Suddenly, she felt her body being lifted up and brought out into daylight. She could see two other figures coming from the cave, dragging two people behind them. After that, Marcie passed out from shock and exhaustion. She started to dream. She dreamt of Legolas and of Colby and her grandmother and all the people in her life. But mainly she dreamt of Legolas, and of how he didn't love her anymore.It was almost like a nightmare. In the distance, she heard someone calling her name. Not Marcie, but her elfish name. It sounded like Legolas. She could even see him in her dream. He was lying on top of her, stroking her cheek and calling her name. She gave a small smile and opened her eyes. She jumped and realized that it wasn't a dream! It was real! "Legolas," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. He touched her hand and kissed it. "Amorfiwiel, I am so sorry," he said. "I love you so much too." Fully understanding what was going on now, she opened her eyes alittle more. He leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Meanwhile, Colby and Strider were standing there, observing all of this. "Aww, how sweet," Colby said. Strider turned towards Colby and said, "Umm, Colby?" "Yah," Colby replied with a laugh, watching Marcie and Legolas rolling around. "There's um, something I've been meaning to ask you.." Colby automatically stopped laughing. Suddenly, the other two people whom they had dragged out started to wake up. It was a boy and a girl. The boy wore an outfit almost similar to Legolas's, but it was different. He carried a shiny metal "thing" with him and had little glasses on. The girl wore overalls and a straw hat. Colby and Strider helped them up, to which the boy said, "Thank you friends. I thought we would never get out of there alive!" When asked who they were, the girl replied, "Well, my name is Traitor Farmer Missy. I was thrown into that orc cave oh about.five months ago, and this here is my friend Jedi Noel. He says he is a Jedi of Middle-Earth." "Very pleased to meet you both," Colby replied. "And um.who are they?" Missy asked, point to Legolas and Marcie. Legolas was on top of Marcie, who was trying to take off his tunic. "That's MARCIE AND LEGOLAS!" Colby said very loudly, so loud that they both looked at her and realized that they were being watched. "Oh my gosh!" Marcie cried, jumping up and knocking Legolas off of her. She fixed her dress and held out her hand. "Yes um..hi, I'm Marcie." She shook both of their hands, to which Noel replied, "We helped save you from those orcs, are you alright?" "She's obviously fine if she can roll around like that," Colby said with a laugh. Marcie turned bright red. "Well um..we really should get back to the castle now," Legolas said, buttoning up his tunic, and with that they all made their way back to the palace. 


	21. A New Beginning

Chapter 21: A New Beginning  
  
Several months later, Marcie and Legolas got married. Legolas explained everything that had happened, about Leandra's lying and all. In return, the evil Princess and her family were banned from Mirkwood and were never to be seen again. The wedding was very magnificent. Colby cried the whole time, claiming how beautiful it all was. At the reception, Jedi Noel and Farmer Missy proposed a toast to the newly weds, and then Legolas stood up to make an announcement. "Marcie and I would like to thank you all for coming," he began. "Today has been one of the happiest days of my life, having my family and friends and here, and especially my new wife, Marcie." Marcie was blushing like crazy when he said this, as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Also, I would like to congratulate our two wonderful friends Colby and Aragorn, who are to married as well." There was a great cheering as Colby and Strider arose, and Aragorn kissed Colby. After that, there was a marvelous feast and dancing too. Marcie and Legolas danced together most of the time, but once in a while Marcie would dance with Strider, and Colby would dance with Legolas. Strider kept congratulating Marcie, while Colby kept giving Legolas fighting tips. All in all, it was a wonderful day.  
  
Later that night, Colby and Strider were talking in Colby's room. Colby couldn't get to sleep. A very annoying squeak was annoying her, and it was coming from the room above her. "Dangit, what is that?!" she cried. "Marcie and Legolas need to stop jumping on that damn bed! I'm going to go tell them something!" she said as she stormed out of the room. "Um, Colby I." Strider began to say. "Not now Strider, I have to shut those two up!" When Colby reached their door, she put her ear against it. "I can here giggling," she said. "Colby, don't go in there, let them be," said Strider. "Too late," said Colby as she opened the door. "Aha!" Colby cried as she ran into the room. There was suddenly a loud scream, followed by, "Colby! What are you doing?! Can't you knock?!" Colby, still confused, said, "Well what are ya'll doing in here? Oooh, I see what you're doing.oooh boy," then she started to laugh hysterically. "GET OUT!" they both said at the same time, and Colby flew out of the door as it slammed shut behind her. Colby was lying on the floor, laughing and laughing. "Oooh boy," she kept saying. Strider finally helper her up as she said, "You were right Strider, I shouldn't have gone in there, ha!" and she started to laugh once more. "What were they doing?" Strider asked. "Oh boy, you don't wanna know.let's just say they're working on the next generation of elves," she said as they walked back to their room, laughing all the way.  
  
THE END!  
  
So what'd ya think about my story,folks? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW IT AND LET ME KNOW OK?! Could there possibly be a sequal..who knows! But if you leave good reviews,then maybe I will make one! 


End file.
